


Dick Jokes

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Double Entendre, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Richard, be a dear and fetch our drinks.” Mary ordered, gesturing towards the bar.





	Dick Jokes

“Richard, be a dear and fetch our drinks.” Mary ordered, gesturing towards the bar. Dick frowned as he stood and left, but otherwise made no objection. With him gone, Mary returned his attention to Robert. 

“Are you going to ask him out or not?” She asked. 

“I’m not interested in him.” Robert replied, glancing down at his drink. 

“Liar. You clearly like him and he clearly like you.” Mary insisted, taking another sip of her wine. 

“So?” 

“So, I think you should go and get some Dick.” Mary announced, getting up and walking away as Dick returned, leaving Robert blushing.


End file.
